


Life is Full of Little Surprises

by Akkadia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 1 Prompt, M/M, Surprises, Victor tells his side of the story, Victuuri Week 2017, first person p.o.v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akkadia/pseuds/Akkadia
Summary: Every year, every competition I never failed to surprise them. I knew I was good, I knew I had potential. But when I had reached the top of the skating world, I felt my own entire word come crashing down, and a fear surrounding my heart.So when I felt my 5th world championship gold medal hanging like a stone around my neck, I suddenly realized I was no longer full of surprises. I had done everything I could. At least that’s what I believed.It wasn’t until several months later did I find that glimmer of hope, that tiny spark. And it was all thanks to a 23 year old slightly chubby adorable, yet familiar face. And a routine I had known and skated with my very soul





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my short written on a whim (literally wrote this after I woke up before work) one-shot. Victor tells his side of the story in a nut shell and how many times Yuuri has surprised him.

I was always on my own. I was always facing every competition with one thought, ‘I will always be on my own.’ I had been skating for 20 years, taking the world by surprise, taking all my rink mates and my coach Yakov by surprise. 

I was a natural talent and my family almost didn’t believe me. So I had to prove to them I had what it takes. But still my family shunned me. Figure skating isn’t a sport the Nikiforov family participates in! Stop wasting your time! I chose to ignore them. 

I kept skating. Skating was my passion, skating was my love, skating was my life. Yakov knew I had talent and he took me on determined to make me a winner. He need not have been so desperate. I was determined myself. Determined to prove to anyone whom doubted me that I was good enough. No one except Yakov and Georgi know how much blood and sweat and tears I put into every practice. They knew I deserved my titles, my gold. What they didn’t know was how I did it.

Surprise the audience. Keep them guessing. Keep them on the edge of their seats. That was what I always told myself. Find something new to inspire you. Inspiration is all around, if you know where to look for it.

Every year, ever competition I never failed to surprise them. I knew I was good, I knew I had potential. But when I had reached the top of the skating world, I felt my entire word come crashing down, and a fear surrounding my heart. 

So when I felt my 5th world championship gold medal hanging like a stone around my neck, I suddenly realized I was no longer full of surprises. I had done everything I could. At least that’s what I believed.

It wasn’t until several months later did I find that glimmer of hope, that tiny spark. And it was all thanks to a 23 year old slightly chubby adorable, yet familiar face. And a routine I had known and skated with my very soul. 

As I watched the routine I found realization slowly dawning on me. I hadn’t been over thinking things. I hadn’t lost my inspiration, it had just left me and now it was time to get it back.  
I knew I was taking a risk, I knew there was that small chance all this would backfire. But I had to do this. I had try. But when I saw him standing there, eyes wide mouth open in utter shock I wasn’t sure who was more surprised, him or me.

It didn’t make any sense. He had practically confessed to me at the banquet that he wanted me to be his coach. I knew he was being honest. I could see the truth in those beautiful drunken glazed eyes. It was common knowledge that almost anyone under the influence became more honest and he had not held back.

Every day with him he surprised me in his own way. And every day I looked forward to what he would surprise me with next. So many times he made my jaw drop. I could make a list of my favorite times, but whom am I kidding, I love them all. However, I think there are two times that stick out above the rest.

I knew I had been an idiot when I told him I would resign. But I had been desperate. The tears were surprising but not unexpected I suppose. I could tell he was close to his breaking point, but I hadn’t wanted to be the one to push him that far. When he spoke through those sobs I felt my heart wrenching with every word. He had really had taken my position in all this into deep consideration hadn’t he? And when he told me all he wanted was for me to stay close to him I felt my heart stop for that brief moment. Hearing him say those words made me realize just how much he meant them, and just how much he meant to me. I had known I felt strongly for this boy, I had felt it ever since he had confessed his want at the banquet. It was only now did I come to terms on just how strongly.

I honestly thought hearing those words; hearing that plea would forever be the most surprising thing I’d ever see him do. I had never been so wrong in my life.

I was preparing myself for the outcome of the Quad Toe Loop. He had struggled a little on his jumps and he did still seem a little out of it so if he didn’t land his last jump perfectly I admit I would understand. Even I had struggled a little before I earned my first gold so I couldn’t blame him.

But when I saw that take off, saw four rotations, I couldn’t keep my jaw in place nor my eyes from widening. At first for a split second I almost thought I had been imagining things, but when I heard the announcer claim that what I, what he, what the entire arena had seen was a Quad Flip, I- There had been no words to describe what had gone through my mind.  
I needed to surprise him. Every day with him he had surprised me, shown me something new and now it was my turn.

When I felt his lips on my own I knew then and there I wanted him in my life. I wanted to keep being surprised and I never wanted to lose him. But when he saw that look of love, of admiration in his eyes I found myself surprised again. He accepted me; he loved me. But after everything he and I have gone through and everything we have to look forward to, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, I hope all whom read it enjoyed! And all the best to the other writers and artists participating in this week!


End file.
